


Questioning the Pack

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Sequel Fest [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detective, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Teen Wolf is still pretty canon though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's hired to look for a girl and everything points to the nearby Werewolf Pack being involved.  Good thing he's got a decent relationship with the Pack Leader Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ereshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/gifts).



> Prompt: C/C - private investigator AU & werewolf AU
> 
> NOTE: Sterek fans: Only Chapter 3 has Sterek.

“Look, I’m not accusing you of anything,” Clint said, holding his hands out where the pack could see them. 

“Sounds like you are,” the pack leader (who wasn’t Fury anymore, because Fury was dead?) growled.

Clint kept calm as he explained. "Listen, every clue points to a werewolf kidnapping and killing that girl. You’re the closest pack. I thought I’d come out and ask. Make sure that you knew where your pack was.“

The pack leader growled and a part of Clint wanted to run. Mostly Clint was pissed by such an obvious blatant attempt of intimidation. 

"Quit that! I’m trying to help you!”

“By accusing us?”

“I’m not making any accusations! I know what it looks like. It has all the classic signs, but…”

“But?”

“None of the little details that make me actually think that one of yours did it.”

The werewolf slipped into Clint’s space, leaning over and sniffing him. “You’re not a cop?”

“Private detective. The girl is a friend of a friend.”

The werewolf huffed. "Do you know for a fact that the girl is a friend of your friend?“

"Kate wouldn’t lie to me. She knows the girl, Skye, got mixed up with the wrong crowd.”

“You mean us?”

Clint arched an eyebrow. "Was she?“ 

"She liked to hang around us. We liked her. I was planning on suggesting to Fury that he offer her the bite.”

Clint nodded. "But Fury’s dead?“

The werewolf smirked. "We had some bad dogs and had to clean house.”

Clint smiled at the pun and glanced away. "I’m sorry for your loss.“

The werewolf blinked. "You mean that?”

Clint nodded. "I know it’s hard to lose people. It’s even worse when the people you trust betray you. If… I’m not sure I can be of any help, but if you need it.“

"Some of our… castaways survived. I’d be surprised that she’s dead. One of them was infatuated and would probably try to set up his own pack with her as his mate.”

“She might still be alive?”

The werewolf shrugged. "Maybe. I haven’t been to the scene.“

Clint licked his lips as he considered his options. "If I could get you there, would you be able to tell me?”

“Maybe. What’s in it for me?”

“Well, if it your castaways, this will give you a second chance at ensuring they won’t cause you any trouble.”

“Are you suggesting that we team up?” The werewolf asked.

“Yeah.”

“Fine, but if the girl is alive. I get to ask and if she wants it, she stays with us.”

“If she wants it.” Clint extended his hand.

The werewolf took and shook.

“Clint Barton.”

“Phil Coulson.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ereshai requested a second part to this one as part of the sequel fest.
> 
> (Lapillus did a quick beta for it because I almost lost it all, thankfully, I'd IMed it her)

Clint watched as Phil wrapped a jacket around Skye with a look of utter concern and tenderness. Skye, immediately, leaned into him. Phil pressed a kiss against her forehead and Clint could almost feel Phil’s lips pressing into his own skin. Phil wrapped his arms and Clint tried not to remember how strong those arms had felt around him.

He could make out the rise and fall of Phil speaking softly to her. Clint closed his eyes, pushing back the memories of Phil being gentle in a whole other setting. 

Phil looked up, his eyes dropping to where Clint still held his revolver. It weighed heavily in his hand as he watched Phil’s look darken as he glared at Clint.

Clint swallowed and nodded. His job was done and Clint was no longer needed. He turned and walked away, trusting Phil to follow through on his promise to let Skye choose to become a werewolf or not.

-

“So you found Skye?” Kate asked as Clint looked over the file for another case. 

“Yes,” Clint commented, not looking up. “I’m sure she’ll come find you once she’s gotten over the trauma.”

“Great,” Kate stated, dropping into a chair.

Clint glanced up, before going back to the case file. A missing woman that stopped going out in daylight. Clint sighed, this one was heading into vampire territory and Clint knew that none of the other supernatural creatures would dare try to frame a coven of vampires. Most likely, it was probably a stray vampire that was trying to set up their own coven.

“So, when are you are seeing Phil again?”

“I’m not seeing Phil again,” Clint stated, refusing to look up from his file.

“Why not? You two seemed to be getting along with one another,” Kate said.

“He’s busy with his pack and I’m busy with the agency.”

“Yeah, but I was pretty sure both of you were engaging in the battle of balls deep.”

“What?” Clint asked, looking up.

“Getting some horizontal refreshment? Shaking the sheets? Groping for Trout in a Peculiar River? Assaulting one another with a friendly weapon?”

Clint held up his hand, cutting off the stream. “Kate, quit with the euphemisms.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Having sex.”

“What?”

“You and Phil.” Kate sighed. “You two were pretty antagonistic at first, but I was pretty sure I needed to make myself scarce last week, before you two jumped one another.”

“Yeah, well, we’re from two different worlds.”

“Clint, you’re a detective that specializes in the supernatural. He’s a werewolf. How exactly are those different worlds?”

“Because werewolves and hunters don’t mix,” Clint snapped and winced almost immediately. “Sorry.”

Kate stared at him. “But you’re not a hunter anymore…”

“Yeah,” Clint agreed. “But my history left its mark and understandably, some people aren’t as forgiving as others.” He forced a smile. “Especially, when I still have the stuff to kill any of them.”

“You were young and stupid.”

“I was your age and a killer.”

Kate frowned. “Clint…”

“Don’t,” Clint said. “I let myself forget what I was, let myself be attracted to someone that didn’t know. I deserve the heartbreak. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to get to work on this case, get a paycheck.”

Kate nodded and Clint turned to go back to the file. He wasn’t too surprised when Kate was suddenly hugging him. “He’s an idiot if he can’t see that you aren’t that anymore.”

Clint closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. “Thanks Kate.”

-

Clint ended up saving the girl, who had gone with some idiot vampire because her parents were abusive. The vampire that had turned her wasn’t that much better, but Clint was closer to the local vampire clan than he was to the werewolf pack. All he had to do was track down the pair, make a call, and give them a pint of blood. It was part of his standard agreement with the vampires, though he tended to give blood every other month rather than just when he needed help.

Afterwards, he went back to his office to finish writing up his case notes. He tried to keep a record of some of his cases, written in a code that only a few other people knew. He started when he glanced up to find an Asian woman with several old facial scars flanked by a white man with no eyes and a hooded figure. “Can I help you?”

“Yes,” the Asian woman said. “I’m looking for someone that I lost a long time ago.”

“Well, if it’s been a long time, trails go cold, but if I agree to take you on as a client, I’ll do my best, Ms…”

“Jiaying. Just Jiaying.”

“Why don’t you tell me the details?” Clint offered, flipping the file closed and grabbing a new notepad. 

“My daughter was taken from me when she was a year old. Her name was Daisy.”

Clint nodded.

“I was living in the Hunan Province in a small village at the time. I was called way and so was my husband, by the time we got back she was gone.”

“The Hunan Province? That’s a long ways a way…” Clint said. “If you want to hire me, it’s going to be expensive.”

“Oh, I don’t want to hire you,” Jiaying stated. “I want you to tell me where my daughter is.”

“I don’t know your daughter,” Clint stated.

“I’ve seen you with her,” the hooded figure stated, clearly female.

“Where is Daisy?” Jiaying asked. “Where is my daughter?”

“I don’t know any Daisy.”

“You’re lying!” Jiaying snapped, slamming her hands on his desk. “Gordon.”

Clint didn’t see the man move, one minute he was behind Jiaying, the next he was behind Clint attacking. He tried to hold his own, but Gordon moved too fast. Fucking witches. Clint didn’t land a hit, taking a beating until suddenly two red heads were holding him down onto the desk.

Jiaying stood above him with a wicked looking knife that she pressed into his chest. “Twenty-eight years old. Her father was American. I know he’s not responsible for this, but Raina has seen you with my Daisy. Tell me Detective, where is she?”

“Don’t know anyone by that name.”

“Well maybe they changed it!”

Skye, Clint realized suddenly. At least it seemed like Skye would fit Jiaying’s description, but he wasn’t about to tell her that now. “I don’t know.”

Jiaying continued dragging the knife down his chest.

“He won’t tell you,” Raina said suddenly. “You can beat him, torture him, but he won’t say a word even as he breathes his last.”

Jiaying screamed in rage and hit him with the pommel of her knife and Clint’s world faded to black. 

-

Clint woke up with a groan and he pushed himself off the floor. He peered around his office, finding it utterly trashed. “Fucking witches.”

He pushed himself up, thankful that he nothing seemed broken - bruised and bleeding, yes, but not broken. He needed to warn Phil and the werewolves, but one of them was having visions and might very well track him. No, going to the pack was out, as was contacting the pack was out, since those visions might include the numbers he dialed. Not that he could call anyone, Clint realized as he stepped on what remained of his cell. So he also wouldn’t be contacting Kate, because he certainly didn’t want to put these assholes on Kate’s trail. The local coven wouldn’t be happy about another coven acting in their territory, but Clint still didn’t understand politics and he owed Wanda a little too much already, which left the vampires. 

Clint found his keys and a purple hoodie, which he pulled on, before going outside. The sun was setting, which meant he’d been out for a long time. Donating blood and having the shit beat out of him, probably didn’t help. He tugged the hood over head and climbed on his motorcycle. He definitely should not be driving, but he needed to get to the clan.

The drive was a blur and it seemed like one second he was at his office and the next Darcy was in his face yelling. “What the fuck happened to you?”

“Witches.”

“What the fuck did you do piss of Wanda?”

“Other witches,” Clint clarified. “Chinese, well one of ‘em, other one was a white dude and there was a red headed girl, or two, three? Fuck, must have hit me harder in my head than I thought.”

“Luckily, you have a thick skull,” Natasha said, appearing next to him. “Get off the bike Clint, so we can patch you up.”

“Thanks Natasha,” Clint said, letting her guide him even further inside. His wounds were seen to as he told Natasha and the rest of the clan what happened.

“Man, you know it’s serious, he’s not making jokes about us licking the blood off of him,” Darcy stated when he finished.

“How exactly do we deal with someone that gets future visions?” one of the vampires asked. Clint stared at them, trying to remember their name.

“We confuse them,” Natasha stated. “Darcy and Laura, you’ll go and bring Kate here for her safety. Carol and Ava, you’ll go let Wanda know what witches did to Clint. Jessica and Jen, you’ll go to werewolves. James, you’ll go pay a visit to Officer Rogers, let him know what’s happened. Hank, if you could do the same with Officer Wilson, because we don’t need James to cause an incident with the police. T’Challa, Shuri, and I will stay here. Everyone else scatter throughout the city, go in pairs. I want you to all leave at the same time in ten minutes. Get what you need and get out.”

The vampires hurried to follow Natasha’s orders. She turned and looked at Clint.

He managed to smirk. “Vampire queen.”

Natasha sighed, giving him a fond look. “Better follow my orders then.”

“And what are they?”

“To sleep, rest, heal.”

“Yes ma’am,” Clint said, leaning back in the bed. He knew Natasha would keep him safe.

-

Clint sighed as he entered his home, now with even more wards and protections. Clint needed to find Wanda’s coven something special as a thank you for everything they had done. Jiaying and her followers had been dealt with, since they managed to piss off all three of the supernatural groups in town. The werewolves, because Skye was basically pack; the witches because assaulting people was just not good PR; and the vampires, because they had messed with Clint. He was pretty sure Jiaying wasn’t planning on pissing off the vampires and even her little fortune teller hadn’t realized just how ruthless Natasha could be.

Clint flipped the deadbolt, activating the wards in the house. He kicked off his boots and tossed his jacket over a nearby chair. He eyed the house and considered what he needed to do. There was probably spoiled food in the fridge that should be gotten rid of, since Natasha hadn’t let him go for a while. He’d need food, but it was definitely a pizza night. Wanda had stated the he should take a long hot soak and given him a bath bomb full of healing herbs and spells, which sounded really good.

He headed for the bedroom and the master bath, passing by the living room, before stopping and turning to look in again. No, Phil was definitely still there, sitting on the couch and watching him.

“Coulson?”

Phil rose from the couch. “Barton. It appears I owe you my… thanks.”

“For what?”

“For not telling Jiaying where to find Skye.”

“Yeah, well, not really inclined to help people that beat the shit out of me. I probably would have tried to arrange a meet for them, if they’d asked.”

“I have to admit, I was surprised not to have seen you…”

“I don’t get werewolf cases very often,” Clint shrugged, then winced at the pain.

“And what would happen when you got a werewolf case?” Phil asked, moving closer.

“Depends on what it was, if I thought I could handle it, I would, if I needed some help from the pack, I would have asked and tried to bargain with you.”

“And do you bargain with the vampires?”

“Natasha’s an old friend and I give ‘em a pint of blood when I can.”

Phil nodded. “And the witches?”

“Pick up things in my travels for them.”

Phil paused, right in front of Clint. “You travel?”

“Sometimes.”

Phil nodded, before stopping. His eyes widened as he leaned in and sniffed Clint, nose blowing out air against Clint’s neck. 

Clint shuddered. “Phil…”

“You’re hurt,” Phil growled.

“Yeah, they kind of kicked the shit out of me.”

Phil growled again, before picking Clint up and starting to carry him to his room.Clint attempted to will away how hot it was. He’d had a taste of Phil’s strength so long ago and it really was a turn on, especially when he was so gentle about it.

Clint was sat down on the edge of his bed as Phil tore open his shirt. “Hey, no, I just lost one of those…” He trailed off as Phil glared at him, before taking in the bruising and the long cut from Jiaying’s knife.

“Why?” Phil asked, looking at Clint’s eyes. “Why didn’t you just tell them? She’s the daughter of a witch and friends with a pack and you’re…” Phil’s finger rested on Clint’s stomach to the bottom and slightly left where his hunter tattoo remained. Clint was able to just barely hide it by keeping his pants on.

“I’m not that person anymore,” Clint stated. “I don’t want to be that person anymore.”

“You shot at me.”

“Did I hit you?”

Phil growled at that.

Clint resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his growl. “Knock it off! I didn’t want to hit you and I don’t hit what I don’t want!” Missing had been trained out of him.

Phil studied Clint. “You’re a cocky son of a bitch, Barton.”

“I’ll…”

Phil cut Clint off, by kissing him, sealing his mouth over Clint’s. Clint made a questioning noise that was swallowed by Phil’s mouth, who pushed him backwards on the bed. Clint’s hands came up, finding Phil’s shoulders and pushing up. Phil pulled back, arching an eyebrow at him.

“What the hell?” Clint gasped out.

“You’re still attracted to me,” Phil stated. “You saved Skye.”

“So what this is how you’re settling a debt?”

Phil pulled back to stare at him. “What?”

“Last, I knew, you hated me,” Clint pointed out, poking Phil in the chest. “Seriously, two seconds ago you were just annoyed that I shot Ward while you were fighting with him. Before that you told me you never wanted to see me again after we saved Skye, because I was a hunter. Now, you’re kissing me! I think I’m allowed to be confused and wonder exactly what your intentions are.”

“You’re angry.”

“Damn right, I am. You rejected me the moment you saw that tattoo! Didn’t even give me a chance for an explanation!”

An explanation for being a part of that hate group?” Phil asked, standing up and taking a step back. “You can explain that?”

“I’m not part of it now,” Clint stated as he sat up. “I haven’t been for a long time.”

“How long?”

Clint considered the question, before huffing a laugh. “Twenty years now, got out of there in my early twenties.”

“Why’d you leave?”

“Because I realized what I was doing was wrong and that people that claimed they were my family abandoned me.”

Phil regarded him. “When you’d realize what you were doing was wrong?”

Clint took a breath. “Honestly? I think a part of me always knew. I just didn’t want to admit it. I probably would have stayed longer if they had kept acting like they cared about me, but they didn’t.”

“They?”

“Jacques and Buck,” Clint stated. “I messed up and they turned on me. Not the first time, I had the shit kicked out of me. Natasha was actually the one that saved me.”

“How’d you mess up?” Phil asked.

“Didn’t kill a witch,” Clint admitted.

“What stopped you?”

“The look in my brother’s eyes. He may have left me, but I couldn’t kill the woman he loved.”

Phil stared at him. “Who were Jaques and Buck?”

“My mentors,” Clint answered. “They taught me how to fight, Jaques with a blade and Buck to shoot.”

“Where were your parents?” Phil asked.

“They died when I was eight?” Clint said, trying when to remember how old he was when they had died.

“So your foster family let…”

“There was no foster family.”

“Clint…” Phil started

“I don’t want your pity, Phil. I had a shitty life, I know that, but it doesn’t excuse what I’ve done. I’m try to make amends with how I live my life everyday. If you want me knowing what I was and that I was probably one of the worse, that’s fine, but if you don’t, then you need to leave.” Clint pushed himself to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. “I’m going to take a bath. I’d appreciate it, if you were gone by the time I got out.”

Clint closed the door and went to start the tub, making the water as warm as he could stand it, before stripping. He was going to need to buy some more shirts if he kept losing them at this rate. He glanced around and realized that he’d dropped the bath bomb, probably when Phil had grabbed him.

There was a knock on the door and Clint glanced at it.

“Clint,” Phil’s voice came from the other side. “I… You dropped this and it smells of witchcraft.”

Clint grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, before opening the door. Phil was holding the bath bomb. “Thanks, I was looking for that.” Clint went to close the door, but found Phil’s foot in the way. He met Phil’s eyes. “I… Your fridge smells horrible.”

“I figured, was going to order a pizza when I got out.”

Phil nodded, stepping back. Clint closed the door and dropped the bomb into the water and his towel. When the tub was filled, he climbed in and laid back.

-

“You have horrible eating habits,” Phil’s voice greeted Clint as he made his way to the kitchen. Clint stopped, taking in the other man.

“I thought you’d left,” Clint stated.

“I came here to talk to you.” Phil went over to the oven.

“We talked, go home and think, talk to your pack.”

“My pack doesn’t want to listen to me talk about you anymore,” Phil said, pulling out two pizza boxes. “I got meat lovers. I should have ordered you a salad.”

“Do I look like a rabbit?” Clint asked, going to grab a box.

“No,” Phil said, handing him one of the boxes “That doesn’t mean you don’t need vegetables.”

Clint pulled out a piece and took a bite.

“I did this wrong,” Phil said, pulling out his own piece. “I was thinking of coming and apologizing for my actions…”

“Thinking?” Clint asked, between bites

“Before this thing with Skye’s mother, I was thinking of apologizing and I after this, I am certainly sorry about how I acted. You never showed gave me reason for me to doubt you the man you are now.”

“Apology accepted. I’m sorry, I never mentioned it. It’s not exactly an easy topic to bring up and I wasn’t expecting us to go that far that fast.”

“Neither was I,” Phil admitted. “I like you, a lot. I’m not happy that you shot at me, but…”

“I told you, I shot Ward. You just happened to be wrestling with him.”

“You could have killed me.”

“I don’t miss, Phil. I’ll take you to the range and show you just how good my aim is. I was a sharpshooter in the circus; I’m used to hitting moving targets.”

“Circus?”

“Long story. You know we could call Natasha, she’d tell you how good my aim is.”

Phil growled. “Will you listen to me, I’m trying to tell you that it’s something I can get over!”

Clint studied him. “I don’t like the implied insult to my skill, but you haven’t seen me at the range, so I’ll let it slide. So what now?”

“We eat the pizza and then I’m going to put you to bed. You need sleep.”

“And what are you going to do?”

“Protect you,” Phil stated. “You have a spare room.”

“You don’t have to stay there,” Clint said. “You can crash in my room.”

Phil nodded and smiled. “Just so you know, the pack will probably be camping out in your backyard.”

Clint sighed. “I suppose I should be glad that I live out of town, in the middle of nowhere. This a pack thing?”

“The pack stays together, especially when one is injured.”

“I’m pack?”

“If I have my way you’ll be. Is that okay?”

“Do they know?”

“Those that need to and they trust my judgement, because I’m the alpha.” Phil hesitated. “That’s part of my baggage. Can you handle that?”

Clint studied Phil, before moving in close and kissing him. “Yeah, expect some frustrations if I want to get you alone and I can’t.”

Phil smiled at him. “Eat, so I can take you to bed and get that smell of vampires off of you.”

“Good thing, I don’t mind licking and biting when I have sex,” Clint said, grabbing his box again and heading to the living room. “C’mon Phil, let’s find something mindless to watch while we eat.”

-

Phil followed Clint out to the range he’d built on his property. The other werewolves were already gone, ranging out for the day. A few remained behind, but had cleared the area around the range. Clint was armed with a quiver and bow across one shoulder, a handgun on his hip, and carrying a rifle. He had ear protection resting on his neck. 

Melinda had already set up three targets and was waiting by a table. 

Phil peered down at the targets. “This seems a little far away.”

Clint glanced back at him. “Maximum range of the rifle according to the factory. Though I could make the shot from the balcony. I’d hate for you to think I was aiming for one of your pack.”

Phil glared at the back of his head, because he could hear the sarcasm in his voice. The two of them walking down armed was a good signal to the rest of the back to stay away from the targets. When Clint went to line up his shot. “Ear protection.”

The first shot went through the center of the target. The second… “You missed.”

“No, I didn’t,” Clint stated, firing off the rest of the magazine. He set the rifle on the table and pulled the handgun, stalking forward and firing. Once more, Clint hit the center on the first shot and missed the target on all the other shots. Phil felt his frown deepened as Clint holstered his gun, pulled the ear protection off, and pulled the bow off his shoulder and pulled three arrows. Phil’s eyes widened as two of the arrows hit the hole that the bullets had made. The third hit the center of the new target.

Clint turned and looked at him, drawing an arrow and knocking it. “Got a shape you like Phil or a letter?” He fired and split the arrow. “I don’t want to waste my arrows like that again.”

Phil stared at the arrow. “Uh, a star?”

Clint grinned and pulled another arrow, knocking, and firing. He watched as Clint’s biceps bulged, his muscles shifted under his shirt. Phil stopped watching the target and watched Clint, he was gorgeous. Phil had chosen well.

“Nice star,” Melinda noted when Clint had finished. Phil forced himself to glance away from Clint. Yes, there was a star.

“Good work,” Phil commented as Clint headed down the range. Phil followed after him as did Melinda. Clint went through and collected the arrows.

“Might want to dig a bit in those holes,” Clint commented. as he collected the arrows.

Melinda went to one and Phil went to the other. He pulled the first bullet out and found another one. His eyes widened as he pulled out he bullets. He glanced over at Melinda who showed her own hand full of bullets. “One after the other.”

Phil turned and looked at Clint, who looked so smug at him. Phil growled, dropping the bullets, and pouncing on Clint, twisting so he took the fall, before rolling them so that he was on top. “Cocky bastard.”

Clint opened his mouth up to argue, but Phil surged forward and kissed him. He knew exactly what to do to get Clint on the same track of him and soon Clint was gasping, “Not here.”

Phil grinned and picked him up, one hand going to grab Clint’s ass and squeeze it. Clint wrapped his legs around Phil. “Horn dog.”

“You’re fucking sexy when you’re shooting arrows,” Phil growled into Clint’s neck, licking a long stripe as they headed toward the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereshai requested some of this and also said it now features bonus Teen Wolf.

Clint glanced up as the bell above the door tinkled. The waiting room was normally the domain of Kate, Daisy, or a combination of the two of them. They typically got background information and went over pricing. However, winter had come and the two were taking courses.

“Clint?” Wanda’s voice came from the front room.

“In my office Wanda,” Clint said. “Come on in.”

It wasn’t long before she opened the door and entered. “Clint, darling!”

Clint got up as Wanda came over and pulled him into a hug. She wore a long scarlet jacket that swept behind her, matching red boots, and black leggings. Her long, curly brown hair was loose.

“It’s been a long time,” Clint said as he stepped away.  
“You healed up and left town,” Wanda said with a smile.

“I healed up and was hired to deal with a supposed poltergeist in the next state.”

“Did you handle it?”

Clint snorted. “It was a Scooby Doo job. An actual person in a suit. Shoulda brought Phil to play Scooby”

Wanda snorted. “Except you’re no meddling kid.”

Clint shook his head. “Yeah. How have you been?”

“Good. I had a friend of a friend contact me about taking an apprentice.”

“Are you going to?” Clint asked, leaning back.

“I was thinking about it. However, there’s some complications.”

Clint arched his eyebrow. “Complications?”

“Deaton was an emissary. I have no doubt that this boy he found will be one.”

“Emissaries are Werewolf related?”

“Kind of the pack magician. Strong packs have them.”

“Daisy?”

Wanda sighed. “I can train two and maybe, if she sees someone her age learning then she might decide to embrace her heritage. We’re not all bad.”

“I know,” Clint said. “I try to stay out of it.”

“Well, since the coven has given you assistance in the past and is willing to continue to give assistance. I’m requesting that you get involved. The boy already has a Pack, which means...”

“You want me to talk to Phil.”

Wanda nodded. “I’ve never met him. So I’d like for you to set up meeting him and myself to arrange a meeting with him and the boy’s Alpha.”

Clint nodded. “Do I owe you or do you owe me?”

“You owe me.”

“Even after Skye?”

“That was mutually beneficial and you know it. If Phil agrees to the meeting with the other Alpha, then we’ll be even. If the boy become my apprentice, I’ll owe you for so long as he remains my apprentice. Which would include free healing bath bombs.” Wanda smiled. “How did that work for you?”

“Exceptionally well and you know it,” Clint growled, but he nodded. “I’ll talk to Phil.”

-

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Scott asked Stiles. Derek didn't even bother to roll his eyes, but he did hear Chris sigh. They'd heard the conversation before when Stiles' magic had accidently caused Jackson and Scott to swap bodies, when Deaton had started bringing potential teachers of various magical disciplines to Beacon Hills for meet and greets with Stiles (Derek couldn't prove it, but he was fairly sure that Scott had asked Stiles this before every one of those meetings). 

Witchcraft proved to be the discipline that worked best for Stiles, but the witch had recommended someone else for a better fit and Wanda had been. The only problem was her coven operated in an area that may not have been claimed by any various supernatural creature group, but was shared with amongst a group. Stiles would still need permission from the local Alpha, Coulson.

The pack was allowed to bring four members including Stiles to the meeting. Scott and Stiles were the obvious choices. Between school and work, the only other member available was Derek, since he had neither. Chris was filling in as the fourth member, even though he wasn't officially pack. He was dating Scott's mother and Chris had kind of inherited the spot that was once Allison's.

"Yes, I'm sure," Stiles said, hands gesturing upward. "Besides, they're going to be here soon."

Derek sniffed. "Wanda is already here."

"Ah, werewolf senses," Wanda said as she stepped into the light. "Never did figure out how to fool them, but then Fury kept the pack well away from my coven. She smiled at all of them.

"I thought the Alpha's name was Coulson?" Chris asked.

"It is now. He's moved them closer to town, but I still haven't crossed paths with them very often."

"You think they'll agree?" Stiles asked.

Wanda shrugged. "I don't know. The Shield Pack has always been unique."

"Primal is the word I'd use," Chris muttered.

Derek glanced at him, arching an eyebrow.

Chris sighed and mouthed, 'Later' at him. 

"I hear a car," Scott said, head tilting as he concentrated on listening "Four heartbeats."

Derek moved to stand on Stiles' other side while Chris moved to Scott's other side. Wanda shifted so that she would be standing between the two packs. Slowly, the four revealed themselves. Derek sniffed and listened, three werewolves and one human. When he saw them, he had just enough time to realize it was three men and one woman, before Chris was snapping his gun up.

"Hunter!" Chris barked aiming at one of the men standing in the middle, who'd drawn a bow.

Derek moved between Stiles and the other pack, growling.

"I've been out of the game for years, unlike you, Argent," the man said, causing the wolves on his side to bare fangs. 

"Argent?" the accountant looking one said.

"He only hunts those who deserve it," Scott stated. "And if Chris says you have a Hunter…"

"We already know," the woman said. "He's got a tattoo, which is hard to miss when there's fucking going on."

"Wait, Hunters have tattoos, too?" Stiles asked. Derek bet he was looking at Chris.

"Some do," the Hunter said. "But, then the people who trained weren't Argents."

"No, your two buddies preferred codenames, what was yours… Hawkeye?" Chris sneered.

The three other werewolves seemed to consider the nickname, before letting it go. 

Hawkeye smirked. "I earned that nickname."

"Clint, do you know what the Argents did?" the accountant werewolf asked, but he pointedly looked at Scott and Derek.

"His sister trapped my family and burned the house down with them," Derek answered. The hunter's bow dropped slightly and the others leaned slightly.

"Hale," the woman said

Derek nodded. "Laura and I were at school. Peter managed to get out and…"

"Cora managed to escape," the woman said. "Not sure where she is now…"

"She came back to Beacon Hills, we're in touch," Derek said, nodding his head.

"If you're a Hale, why aren't you the Alpha?" the third werewolf asked.

"I gave it up to save Cora," Derek answered. "Besides, Scott's a True Alpha."

"Really?" the accountant wolf said, looking at Scott.

Scott nodded.

"Are we done with the pissing contest then?" Wanda asked. "You both have managed to befriend former Hunters and not so former Hunters."

"But the bow away," the accountant wolf said, glancing at Hawkeye. 

"Chris," Scott said, looking at the other man until he complied.

"You, too, big guy," Stiles said from behind. "Put the claws away."

Derek glanced down, forcing himself to relax enough that the claws went away, and stepped to the side, again.

"Alpha McCall, I present to you… Alpha Coulson, his second May and one of his betas Mackenzie, and… Detective Barton," Wanda said. 

"Detective Barton?" Scott asked, looking at the hunter.

Clint shrugged. "The skills I learned as a Hunter are surprisingly useful as private investigator."

"Especially since half the majority of your cases has something to do with either the pack, the coven, or the clan," Mackenzie stated with a snort. "And half the remaining ones are something else."

"And the others are Scooby Doos," Barton stated.

"Scooby Doos?" Stiles asked.

"People trying to make it look like it's a monster or legend, usually in a really bad mask," Barton explained. He looked over at the Alpha, grinning wide. "One day, I'm going to get Phil come and be my actual Scooby on one of those."

"That'll happen when you agree to do my thing," the Alpha said, looking over at him with an easy smile.

Barton's face heated. "Not happening!"

Derek glanced at Wanda, who looked just as confused. She cleared her throat, drawing their attention to her. "Alpha Coulson, I present to you Alpha McCall, emissary in training Stilinski, beta Hale and… Chris. He refused to give me his last name. I thought it was strange until this evening."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Alpha McCall," Coulson stated.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us," Scott said.

"We were motivated on behalf of Barton," Coulson said.

Barton rolled his eyes. "Why did I tell you that?"

"I don't like you being in debt to the Witches," Coulson said. He glanced over at Wanda. "No offense."

Wanda shrugged. "None taken."

"And the vampires?" Clint asked. "Do you mind me being in league with them?"

"Vampires?" Stiles asked. He turned, glaring at Derek. "You told me there were no such thing as vampires!"

Chris snorted. "Only hunter family more famous than the Argents is the VanHelsings."

"And they're fanatics," Clint said.

"Yeah, Chris is the sane one in his family." Stiles said. He paled sightly. "Well, Allison was too."

"Gentlemen!" Wanda said. "We're here to discuss terms for allowing Stilinski to stay and possibly have guests."

"Is it just Stilinski?" Coulson asked. "Or will one of your pack being joining him while he studies with Wanda?"

"Just…" Stiles started.

"Us," Derek finished, flashing Stiles a hesitant smile. He didn't care if Barton was retired from hunting the man admitted he was using the skills in other ways. Plus, it sounded like there were a bunch of other supernatural creatures running around. Stiles was part of the pack and pack should stick together. That was what Derek told himself, ignoring the fact that he knew he was going to miss Stiles like he'd missed him when he'd gone to junior college to save money. There was a college here where he'd finish his degree while studying with Wanda, at least, that was the plan. 

"Derek?" Scott questioned.

Derek met his eyes, trying to convey that Stiles needed backup and he was the member the pack could spare, had spared, before. 

"Going to protect me from the vampires, Derek?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded, slightly. "Or something else."

"Alright then," Coulson said. "Let's talk terms."

\--

"Full moon next week," Phil murmured into Clint's skin as nuzzled at Clint's shoulders.

"So?" Clint asked, tilting his neck.

"Well, Stiles and Derek will have been here for two weeks. We should do something nice."

"We're not having sex in front of them."

Phil huffed into Clint's skin, the air sending a chill through Clint's damp skin. "Mention that it would be nice one time…"

"You said in front of the whole pack!"

"And you said 'no' and I let it go."

"Until I asked you to come with me on an out of state job."

"You asked me to be Scooby Doo. You don't think that's a little insulting?"

"Well… I could have called you Fred and implied that you were an uptight stick in the mud."

"Would an uptight stick and the mud want to engage in some exhibition?"

"The kinky ones would!"

Phil sighed. "Regardless, party for the full moon?"

"Why you asking me?" Clint turned to look at him over his shoulder. "Your pack has taken over the neighbor's houses, I couldn't stop you if I wanted to."

"Because your house is in the middle."

Clint snorted. "It shouldn't be. There's more room to expand north than it is to the south. I mean, if you're trying to buy the whole 'block'."

"There aren't any houses that way."

"But there could be," Clint said, turning fully, so that he was laying on his back and look up at Phil. "We could build some."

"I like being in the middle or close to it though," Phil pointed out.

"Well, maybe we should just build a house," Clint replied.

Phil blinked. "Build a house? Us?"

Clint sighed. "Maybe you'd stop calling this house 'my house' all the time."

"You call it your house."

"Only when your Pack forget themselves and break something due to them being werewolves!" Clint defended. 

Phil snorted.

"Otherwise, I like to think that it's ours now," Clint said, stroking Phil's bicep. "You've lived here for over a year now. Spent more time here than outside with your pack."

Phil leaned in and kissed him. "Okay."

Clint kissed back.

"So party?"

"Definitely," Clint murmured into the kiss, before breaking away. "Can I invite Tasha?"

"You just want to see how Derek with the vampire," Phil grumbled.

"Maybe, but they need to meet, especially, since he's going to be working for me." Clint would complain about that, but with Daisy was starting to come around to the whole witchcraft idea, Clint could use the help. Kate would be coming back, but she was working on getting her P.I. license and learning from him and not just what she picked up working as his assistant. Derek would be taking the assistant job, though Clint could see him getting his P.I. license as well. 

\--

 

Derek stepped away from some members of the Shield pack, amazed at the size and sprawl the other pack had. He understood why Chris had called them primal, since a portion of them had and was still camping out along the backyards of the three pack houses. Apparently, they'd also moved into the woods several years ago and just done without houses. Derek had a sneaky feeling that it aligned to when the house had been burned. Hunters couldn't trap them if they weren't all in one house, much less if there were no houses to be burned.

The pack ranged from the very young to the older. With very few human members, the wolves had left them behind when they moved into the nearby woods. They'd lost what few humans had followed them into the forest when Pierce had tried to overthrow Fury as the Alpha. 

It was exhausting trying to keep up with all the different wolves. Plus Stiles had invited people from Wanda's coven and Clint had included some of Natasha's vampire clan. Derek resisted the urge to shudder at the thoughts of the vampires. To be fair, they weren't as terrifying as Natasha, but Derek's first encounter with them had been an angry Natasha. She'd shown up at Clint's office and well, Derek couldn't smell her, couldn't hear her heartbeat (which amused Clint to no end when Derek had informed him of that). He could only see the vampire. He'd gotten close to some of the other vampires, there were some odors with them and their heartbeat was far slower than a human's, but he could hear it.

Natasha hadn't known about the deal that had been struck between Alphas and the local Coven. She hadn't liked being uninformed about what was happening in and on her territory. Most of her ire had shifted to Clint when he'd arrived, but Derek had had to spend several minutes trying not to be terrified of the woman.

Derek shook his head, eyes sweeping the party. He could see Clint and Phil visiting with their guests. The biggest of the bonfires was held in their backyard. They weren't quite together, but they moved with an awareness of where the other was. Stiles was talking to Kate, Daisy, Darcy (a vampire), and a few members of the coven. All friends his own age or at least friends that appeared his own age, Derek wasn't sure about the vampires actual ages. Stiles had made friends already.

Derek had been sure a few weeks ago when they'd met with Coulson and heard about all the supernatural related things that Stiles would need back up. He'd volunteered and Scott had accepted easily, but now… Well, Stiles would have back up even if Derek wasn't here.

Derek took a deep breath and sighed. Fully aware that it wasn't just concern for Stiles' safety, he hadn't enjoyed being apart from him. It was stupid and silly, they… they were barely friends and now roommates, but they were going to make it work. Derek had a job, a job with skills that could be used back in Beacon Hills. He was comitted to this and there wasn't really any chance to turn back.

"Hey, there are you," Stiles said, breaking him out of his thoughts and sitting next to him. "You disappeared."

"Needed a little bit of a break," Derek admitted, watching out of the corner of his eyes as Stiles tipped his head back as he swallowed. Grateful that he was downwind from the festivities, so they wouldn't know he was over here lusting over Stiles.

"From the people or the fire?" Stiles asked.

"People. I'm… I'm okay with fire." 

Stiles looked at him. "Yeah?" 

Derek nodded. "I wasn't there when the fire started. I came home to find it burning."

"Oh," Stiles said softly.

"Sorry, guess I'm being a bit of a downer," Derek said.

"S'okay," Stiles said. "You've got a right to think about them and I'm sure being around a pack like this is full of reminders."

"Nah, Shield Pack has always been different," Derek said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, it's like a couple of packs joined into a megapack," Stiles agreed.

Derek snorted, but he nodded in agreement. "Even have more than one Alpha, though Coulson is the head Alpha."

"As long as he's not calling himself the Alpha of Alphas or the Demon Wolf."

"Pretty sure, the coven and the vampires would have a problem with that."

Stiles grinned. "Pretty sure Clint would beat his ass."

"He doesn't flinch from the Queen Vampire…"

"No, he does not!" Stiles agreed. He paused. "Alright, what's the matter with the vampires?"

"They don't have a scent, at least not strong like a humans or another wolf or other stuff and… they're hard to hear."

"They're messing with all your werewolf enhanced senses."

Derek nodded.

"Poor Derek, stuck with regular human senses when it comes to vampires. I'd almost feel bad, but Wanda already gave me tips on how to take one down."

Derek arched an eyebrow.

Stiles grinned. "I got your back." He reached over and patted Derek's thigh. "Wooden stakes."

Derek flashed a grin, grateful for the information. They fell silent, watching the party from a far. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Stiles answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you like to talk.."

Stiles nodded.

"And you're not talking…"

Stiles elbowed him. "Didn't want to mess with your vibe."

"You can talk," Derek said, nudging him with his elbow back.

"Maybe, I'm working up to something."

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Something?"

"I'm glad you're here," Stiles said. "And not because you've taken over cleaning of the apartment, but because you're…"

"I'm pack?" Derek suggested.

Stiles' shoulders slumped. "Yeah, but that's not it… Out of everyone in the pack, I'm glad it's you."

Derek smiled. "Thanks Stiles. I missed you... when you were away."

Stiles blinked, pulling back. "You did?"

Derek nodded.

"So are you two going to kiss or what?" came a voice from directly behind him. 

Derek turned, jumping to his feet, in front of Stiles, eyes flashing as he teeth grew out.

"Hey Darcy," Stiles said. "I thought you were trying to get with Skippy the Werewolf."

"One, his name is Trip. Two. He'll come from me after he runs around with his pack, and three, damn boy, I didn't realize you were-" her grin widened "-mooning over another hot werewolf."

"I'm not…" Stiles started and Derek twisted to look back at him as he heard slight irregular rhythm to Stiles' heartbeat.

"Finish that sentence," Derek ordered.

Stiles opened his mouth, before sighing. "I'm not mooning over Derek?"

"He's lying!" Darcy crowed. "You heard that right, wolfy? That little jump in his heart."

"Derek…" Stiles started, getting to his feet. "It doesn't have to mean anything. I…"

"No," Derek said, trying to keep one eye on the vampire and on Stiles. He turned and growled at the vampire. "Go away!"

"Yeah, yeah, only because I want to." With that Darcy turned and wandered off.

Derek turned to face Stiles, who was starting to head back. "I'll get out of you hair."

"No," Derek said, reaching to grab him and pull him back. 

Stiles paused. "I'm sorry, okay, my crush is under control…"

Derek leaned in and kissed him, slow and thorough. "You're not the only with a crush."

"I think we should do dinner tomorrow night?" Stiles asked.

"Definietely," Derek agreed.

Both heads turned as a howl rose up. 

"Phil," Derek murmured. More voices joined in until all the werewolves were howling.

"Go on," Stiles encouraged.

Derek chuckled, shifting as he tilted his head back to join in. A few minutes later, the wolves were shifting and taking off.

"Going to run?" Stiles asked. 

Derek stepped back, pulling his shirt off. "Was planning on it."

"Half naked?"

"Full shift." Derek said as he unbuttoned my fly. "Watch my clothes?"

Stiles' eyes went downward, before looking back up. "Yeah, I can do that."

Derek pushed his pants down, fully aware that Stiles was forcing himself to look elsewhere, before he shifted completely to a wolf and took off.


End file.
